


No Regrets

by Seblainer



Series: Picking Up the Pieces [43]
Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28813749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Strand thinks about how life is, vs how it used to be.
Series: Picking Up the Pieces [43]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090925
Kudos: 1





	No Regrets

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing.

Fandom: Fear the Walking Dead  
Title: No Regrets  
Characters: Victor Strand  
Pairing: none  
Rating/Warnings: PG.  
Summary: Strand thinks about how life is, vs how it used to be.  
A/N: Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing. Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes or bookmarks.  
Disclaimer: Robert Kirkman and Dave Erickson own this show and this character.  
Words: 196 without title and ending.

Word to use: Fantasy

PUtP # 43: No Regrets

He had no regrets about what he'd done to live. The world he used to hope for was a fantasy. There was no such thing as love or romance anymore.

It always ended in death now. There was no such thing as a happy ending. Strand had come to accept this as just a part of how life was.

He missed how things used to be and many people who'd died. If he had to do it again, he wouldn't change much. Only two things. One, he'd spend more time with his friends.

Time was precious. With so many threats popping up every day, you never knew who was a friend or enemy. Well, not until it was too late.

Strand found it hard to get invested in new people anymore. Who cared? They were gonna die horribly. Two, he'd tell the people that he cared about, how much they meant to him.

He sighed, drank some water and looked around. A couple of fuglies had shown up and it was time for him to go. He'd been sitting and thinking about the past.

That wasn't good. Strand got up, grabbed his bag, weapon, and left. He wouldn't get attached again.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> . Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes or bookmarks.


End file.
